


Beach

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humour, Identity Reveal, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, adrienette - Freeform, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette really doesn't want to show off her beach body to Adrien, but that's not enough to stop Alya from carrying out her schemes.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Beach.)





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! And I'm sorry that I have nothing for Love Rivals—I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for that prompt...
> 
> Anyway, I'll try and get another fic out tonight (either Love Rivals or Confession) but I make no promises.
> 
> So for now, I hope you enjoy this!

"Oh no. It looks like I cannot join in, I did not bring a swimsuit. Ha, ha," Marinette stated rather awkwardly, not sounding at all disappointed even though she was trying to. For good measure, she threw in, "What a real shame."

Nino and Adrien's faces fell (Adrien's especially—he began holding a candle for her ever since he accidentally learned about her crush on him), as they wanted both the girls to join them in their water games.

Meanwhile, Alya's lips twisted into a chesire grin.

Marinette cowered when she noticed Alya's expression; she knew that look, it was always bad news.

"Luckily for you, girl, I brought one just for you," she winked. "I just knew you'd 'forget,' so I came prepared."

_Damn it, Alya._

Marinette tried to dig through her mind for a good excuse. "I didn't bring sunscreen! I'll burn to a crisp with my sensitive skin!"

"Don't worry, Marinette. You can borrow my sunscreen. I don't burn easily, but as a model, I can't even take that slight chance that I might," Adrien offered with a sunny smile, which Marinette timidly returned.

_Gosh darn it._

Marinette searched the dark recesses of her mind for a better excuse. "B-but I'm scared of... water! I can't swim very well!"

Alya raised a brow, knowing full well that was a load of bologna. But before she could call her out on it, Adrien piped up with, "I'm a certified lifeguard, I'll make sure to keep you safe!"

_For the love of kwamis!_

Marinette was prepared to keep going, but Alya, and secretly Nino as well, had had enough.

"Look, I love you, but just put on the goddamn bathing suit, woman!" Alya shoved the bikini into Marinette's arms.

"I-I-I can't wear this!!" Marinette protested, looking at the pattern and style with widened eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Either you put it on in the change room or I'll strip you right here and change you myself," Alya crossed her arms and tapped her foot, acting intimidating. She had to suppress her smile, though, as Marinette was just ridiculously cute when she was embarrassed.

Marinette was burning hot and not because of the weather.

Done with having this conversation in front of the boys (one being her crush!), she dragged her best friend with her to the change rooms.

In there, she went behind a curtain for some privacy—though Alya offered to help her change—and she paced around nervously.

Not only did she not want Adrien to see her in a bikini due to her self-consciousness, but she definitely didn't want anyone—especially Alya—seeing her in a black polka-dotted red bikini.

Alya was smart. She would know right away.

 _No, she won't._ Marinette's inner logical side whispered. She didn't notice during Clara Nightingale's music video when she had the entire Ladybug costume on—sans the mask. So she probably wouldn't notice now. Right?

Marinette sighed in relief at that memory. Sure, she'd be embarrassed to wear the bikini, but she wouldn't be revealing herself in the _oh-shit-now-everybody-knows-I'm-Ladybug_ way. Just revealing herself in the almost naked way.

 _No biggie_.

It was actually a huge deal to Marinette, but she ignored her self-doubts and changed into her bikini.

"Are you almost done in there?" Alya asked from the other side of the curtain. "Do you need my help?"

"I-I'm good! Great! So good," Marinette lied. She stared at herself in the mirror, horrified at how much skin she could see. There was no way she could go out like this. Not a chance.

"Uh huh. What's the matter, Mari? Lemme see." Without further ado, Alya whipped the curtain open (eliciting a shriek from the unsuspecting best friend) and entered Marinette's cramped change room, quickly closing it behind her to retain some sort of privacy.

"Wow, girl, you look fantastic!!" Alya exclaimed enthusiastically. "If I weren't dating Nino and you weren't head over heels for sunshine, I would definitely be hitting on you today." Alya gushed, winking and hugging the tomato-coloured Marinette.

"Alya! I can't breathe—" Marinette puffed out. Alya giggled and let go.

"Sorry, hun," she said half-heartedly.

"Listen, you may think I look great, but that doesn't make me comfortable with Adrien seeing me like this..."

Alya pursed her lips. She didn't want her friend to be uncomfortable, but she also wanted her and everyone else to have fun.

After a few moments of silent pondering, Alya snapped her fingers.

"I've got just the thing!" Alya grabbed Marinette's wrist and pulled her out of the change rooms and back to the beach.

Marinette weakly tried to resist, not wanting to cause a commotion or warrant any unwanted attention.

Marinette was getting antsy, but luckily Alya stopped just as Marinette was about to use her full strength to escape.

Without warning, Alya spun around and slapped something haphazardly onto Marinette's face.

And then, Alya froze and her eyes widened as she stared at Marinette in ominous silence. She looked ready to pass out.

Alarmed and concerned, Marinette shook Alya and called her name.

Her call alerted the boys who were nearby and they immediately came running over.

Marinette turned to them, momentarily forgetting her wardrobe predicament in favour of her worry for her best friend. She blurted out, "Something's wrong with Alya, she's acting weird and not responding. She doesn't look too good. Do you think—"

And that's when Marinette paused in utter confusion.

The boys were having the same reaction as Alya! Did the thing on her face have some sick powers that were harming her friends? Was it the work of an akuma? Or maybe it was—?

"Ladybug," Adrien's awed voice broke her train of thought.

_Ladybug?_

Adrien stepped towards her, his hands reaching out towards her. Marinette assumed he must be calling her that because of her bikini's pattern. But what was he doing now?

Slowly, he cupped her face.

Marinette's heart stopped. What was happening?

"I knew it was you," he murmured and before she could properly register what in kwami's name was happening, something warm was brushing her lips.

Adrien was kissing her.

In between kisses, he whispered, "You look stunning, M'Lady."

 _Oh, sun of a beach._ Chat was kissing her.

_That's it, no more wearing itsy-bitsy teenie-weenie polka-dot ladybug bikinis._

 

* * *

 

Bonus:

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino snapped out of their trances and let out a, "Finally!" in perfect unison.

Then, they decided to ditch the kissing couple to go play some Super Penguino, the water games now completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Alya slapped a Ladybug mask on Marinette. I am stating this here as my husband seems to think it was unclear 😅
> 
> So you may have noticed that I love identity reveals. First I was into writing post-reveal, established relationship stuff, but now I seem to have switched to reveals... hmm, maybe I'll try doing some more post-reveal, established relationship stuff again at some point. It really just depends what pops into my head. I don't have any of my fics planned beforehand 😂
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Please drop me a comment/kudos if you enjoyed today's fic! ❤


End file.
